powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nin Shuriken
The are small throwing stars used by the Ninningers to unlock their powers, forms, and Mecha by placing them into the Ninja Ichibantou, then spinning them. The Ninningers can also throw copies of their Transformation Nin Shuriken for various kinds of attacks. The Nin Shuriken are divided into three types: , , and }}. When the Ninningers sharpen their enough times, the purified Sealing Shuriken used to create Youkai can transform into new Nin Shuriken to expand their arsenal. Sealing Shuriken The are the original set of 48 Shuriken which were used by Yoshitaka Igasaki to seal Gengetsu Kibaoni. Tainted by Kibaoni, they are used to create Youkai by combining with inanimate objects. Once the Youkai is destroyed, the Sealing Shuriken that forms its core is purified and the Ninningers must gather all of them in order to seal Kibaoni once more. Certain Sealing Shuriken can also transform into Nin Shuriken which adds to the Ninningers' arsenal or Yo Shuriken which are used by Kyuemon Izayoi to further the Kibaoni Army Corps. *Youkai Kamaitachi: Created from a Sealing Shuriken that came into contact with a chainsaw following the breaking of Gengetsu Kibaoni's seal. After the Youkai was destroyed by Shurikenjin, the Sealing Shuriken was purified and taken by the Ninningers. *Youkai Kappa: Created from a Sealing Shuriken that came into contact with a fire extinguisher. After the Youkai was destroyed by Shurikenjin Drago, the Sealing Shuriken was purified and taken by the Ninningers. *Youkai Kasha: Created from a Sealing Shuriken that came into contact with a pair of inline skates. After the Youkai was destroyed by Raizo Gabi, the Sealing Shuriken was taken by Kyuemon Izayoi who used it to create the Gashadokuro Yo Shuriken. *Youkai Tsuchigumo: Created from a Sealing Shuriken that came into contact with a refrigerator. After the Youkai was destroyed by the Ninningers, the Sealing Shuriken was purified and taken by the Ninningers. It unlocked access to the OtomoNin Shuriken: Paon, summoning Paonmaru and forming Shurikenjin Paon for the first time to destroy the enlarged Youkai. *Youkai Ungaikyo: Created from a Sealing Shuriken that came into contact with a parabolic antenna. After the Youkai was destroyed by the Ninningers, the Sealing Shuriken was purified and taken by the Ninningers. It unlocked access to the OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO, summoning UFOmaru and forming Shurikenjin UFO for the first time to destroy the enlarged Youkai. *Youkai Buruburu: Created from a Sealing Shuriken that came into contact with a . After the Youkai was destroyed by the Ninningers, Kyuemon took the Sealing Shuriken from Buruburu's remains and gave it to " " ( ), who combined it with his to evolve into the . After Shocker Buruburu was defeated by the combined teamwork of the Ninningers with Kamen Riders and , the Sealing Shuriken was finally purified as it seperated from the Roidmude Core which was subsequently destroyed, and taken by the Ninningers. *Youkai Tengu: Created from a Sealing Shuriken that came into contact with a clarinet. After the Youkai was destroyed by the Ninningers, the Sealing Shuriken was purified and taken by the Ninningers. *Youkai Nekomata: Created from a Sealing Shuriken that came in contact with an abandoned watch. But while the Youkai was destroyed by the Ninningers and their senior Red Sentai Ninjas with his Sealing Shuriken purified and reclaimed , however his essence still lives on the infected watch, allowing him to endlessly revive until the watch was destroyed. *An unidentified Youkai whom was defeated by StarNinger off-screen, his Sealing Shuriken was purified and was left by StarNinger for the other Ninningers. *Youkai Ittan-momen: Created from a Sealing Shuriken that came in contact with a carpet, he was defeated by StarNinger in BisonKing while he left the Sealing Shuriken for the Ninningers. *Youkai Daidarabotchi: Created from a Sealing Shuriken that came in contact with a . After the Youkai was destroyed by the Ninningers, the Sealing Shuriken was purified and taken by the Ninningers. *Youkai Enraenra: Created from a Sealing Shuriken that corrupted a kettle. Enraenra met his demise by the Ninningers and his Sealing Shuriken purified and claimed by them. End Shuriken The is an extremely powerful shuriken possessed by the Last Ninja, capable of destroying the world. List Chip-less Nin Shuriken 01. Aka-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|AkaNinger Shuriken 02. Ao-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|AoNinger Shuriken 03. Ki-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|KiNinger Shuriken 04. Shiro-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|ShiroNinger Shuriken Chiplessmomoningerninshuriken.jpg|MomoNinger Shuriken StarNinger Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|StarNinger Shuriken Shinobimaru Shuriken.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Red Dragonmaru Shuriken.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Blue Paonmaru Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Paon Ufomaru Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO Blue Shuriken (Image-Less).jpg|AoNinger Shuriken (Image-Less) - seen in episode 1 Yellow Shuriken (Image-Less).jpg|KiNinger Shuriken (Image-Less) - seen in episode 1 White Shuriken (Image-Less).jpg|ShiroNinger Shuriken (Image-Less) - seen in episode 1 Pink Shuriken (Image-Less)1.jpg|MomoNinger Shuriken (Image-Less) - seen in episode 1 Transformation Nin Shuriken * - Allows AkaNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows AoNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows KiNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows ShiroNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows MomoNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows StarNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . Henge_red.png|AkaNinger Shuriken Henge_blue.png|AoNinger Shuriken Henge_yellow.png|KiNinger Shuriken Henge_white.png|ShiroNinger Shuriken Henge_pink.png|MomoNinger Shuriken Henge_star.png|StarNinger Shuriken Shoubu Chozetsu Shuriken.png|Chozetsu Shoubu Shuriken Technique Nin Shuriken * - An elemental Nin Shuriken marked with the kanji for , this Shuriken is capable of launching Ninjutsu attacks based on five elements marked with their respective kanji by turning the blade to the appropriate setting of choice before being inserted into the Ninja Ichibantou, making it announce the name of the Ninjutsu the current setting would unleash. This Shuriken was given to the Ninningers by Yoshitaka during the start of their training. ** - Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . First used in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie by AoNinger. ***Makes the Ninja Ichibantou shoot a stream of fire at the enemy. ***Allows anything that can conduct fire to ignite in flames upon contact. ***Allows the user to use the , where, if slammed into the ground, it makes many great pillars of fire to erupt from the ground. Care must be taken when using this super-charged Ninja Art, as the user can get caught up in the attack's blast radius. ** - Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . ***Makes the Ninja Ichibantou release a stream of water that splashes onto the enemy. ***Turns the weapon into a self-propelled surfboard for the user to ride. ***Makes the weapon release a white steam for overshadowing purposes. ***Allows the user to perform the , which releases a mass of water and turns it into a watery mirror that can reflect enemy attacks back at the enemy. ** - Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . ***Creates a flurry of leaves and twigs that sends the enemy flying. ***Summons a green net from the ground for catching purposes. ***Turns a leaf into a big kite which works like a jetpack. ***Allows the user to perform the Shuriken Ninja Art: Net Technique, creating a net of vines to trap enemies. ** - Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . ***Summons a gold-colored metal washing pan that falls onto the head of the enemy. ***Creates a bigger energy version of the same pan to use as a barrier. ***Summons a barrage of gold-colored kunai. ** - Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . ***Creates an explosion that sends dirt near the enemy to blind and disorient them. ***Makes the ground under the enemy protuberant. ***Summons a pitfall trap under the enemy. * - A dual-elemental Nin Shuriken that is capable of launching Ninjutsu attacks based on either wind or lightning by simply flipping the panel on the Shuriken itself to the desired elemental setting of choice, with the settings being marked with their respective kanji. ** - Announced as when activated in the Star Sword-Gun; uses the , making the Star Sword-Gun annouce . *** Creates a human-sized cyclone that is powerful enough to pick up a squad of Jukkarage. ** - Announced as when activated in the Star Sword-Gun; uses the , making the Star Sword-Gun announce . *** Sends a stream of lightning above the target's head, making a thundercloud form. The thundercloud then zaps the poor sod standing right below it. * - An especially powerful Nin Shuriken that utilizes the powers of all the core Ninningers into one attack. The enormous power of this Shuriken is on the basis of its creation from not one, but four purified Sealing Shuriken using AkaNinger's boosted Nintality through his acceptance of team power from AoNinger's own Ninja Ichibantou in his final re-match with Raizo Gabi. This golden Shuriken marked with the kanji for . ** - This technique is used specifically during giant battles to combine the core Ninningers' Shurikenjin and StarNinger's BisonKing into King Shurikenjin. Goton01.png|Goton Shuriken (Fire Setting) Goton02.png|Goton Shuriken (Water Setting) Goton03.png|Goton Shuriken (Wood Setting) Goton04.png|Goton Shuriken (Metal Setting) Goton05.png|Goton Shuriken (Earth Setting) Wind Nin-Shuriken.jpg|Furai Shuriken (Wind Setting) Lightning Nin-Shuriken.jpg|Furai Shuriken (Lightning Setting) Waza04.png|Combination Shuriken OtomoNin Shuriken * - Summons the OtomoNin Shinobimaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . The Ninningers gained these OtomoNin Shuriken from Yoshitaka Igasaki when Youkai Kamaitachi was enlarged. * - Summons the OtomoNin Dragomaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Drago. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . The Ninningers gained these OtomoNin Shuriken from Yoshitaka Igasaki when Youkai Kamaitachi was enlarged. * - Summons the OtomoNin Dumpmaru. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . The Ninningers gained these OtomoNin Shuriken from Yoshitaka Igasaki when Youkai Kamaitachi was enlarged. * - Summons the OtomoNin Wanmaru. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . The Ninningers gained these OtomoNin Shuriken from Yoshitaka Igasaki when Youkai Kamaitachi was enlarged. * - Summons the OtomoNin Byunmaru. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . The Ninningers gained these OtomoNin Shuriken from Yoshitaka Igasaki when Youkai Kamaitachi was enlarged. * - Created from a purified Sealing Shuriken after AkaNinger sharpened his Nintality through the power of teamwork against Youkai Tsuchigumo, this Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . **Summons the OtomoNin Paonmaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Paon. **Uses the to elongate, as well as enlarge and strengthen, the user's limbs for them to reach out and attack enemies from any distance, making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . This technique reflects the natural ability of an elephant's trunk, which Paonmaru itself is modeled upon. * - Created from a purified Sealing Shuriken when the Ninningers refused to give up in pursuing Youkai Ungaikyo and ending his schemes, this Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . **Summons the OtomoNin UFOmaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin UFO. **Uses the to manipulate the gravity around the user's target for them to slam into the ground several times, making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . This technique reflects the outer space nature of a flying saucer, which UFOmaru itself is modeled upon. * - This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . **Summons the OtomoNin Surfermaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Surfer. * - Summons both the OtomoNin Rodeomaru as well as the Bison Buggy in which Rodeomaru rides on. Also used to combine both OtomoNins into BisonKing. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . P1100367-0.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Red P1100368.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Blue P1100371.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Yellow P1100372.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: White P1100373.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Pink DX-PaonMaru-3.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Paon DX-UFOMaru-3.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO Otominsurfermaruninshuriken.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer Bison King Nin Shuriken.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Rodeo Lion-Ha-Oh Shuriken.jpg|OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion Dinomaru Shuriken.png|OtomoNin Shuriken: Dino Legend Sentai Shuriken The Legend Sentai Shuriken are a special type of Nin Shuriken associated with the Ninningers' Super Sentai predecessors. They have a similar appearance to the Transformation Shuriken, only with the faces of the represented past Sentai heroes (particularly Red) as opposed to the Ninningers, making them somewhat similar to the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi. They also sport the symbols of that team, such as the Hurricaneger Shuriken's Hayate School emblem and the Kakuranger Shuriken's stylized kanji for "Shinobi". These Nin Shuriken can be used on the OtomoNins, and to a lesser extent, the combinations resulted from them. Nin Shuriken representing AkaNinger's Ninja Sentai predecessors NinjaRed and HurricaneRed debut in episode 7, and are kept by the Ninningers from then onwards. * - This Shuriken bears a likeness to NinjaRed and is marked with the kanji for , reflecting NinjaRed's special ability of duplicating himself to fight the Youkai. When used in the Ninja Ichibantou, it announces . ** - When used on Shurikenjin, it casts illusions of the mecha so that it can surround the enemy before striking them. ** - When used by a Ninninger, it creates physical clones of themselves, with the individual clones being capable of passing themselves off as the Ninninger who summoned them. * - This Shuriken bears a likeness to HurricaneRed and is marked with the kanji for , reflecting both HurricaneRed's aerial superiority and official title as an . When used in the Ninja Ichibantou, it announces . ** - When used on Shurikenjin, it temporarily ejects Shinobimaru from the mecha and gives the OtomoNin super speed so that it can rapidly strike the enemy. Waza01.png|Kakuranger Shuriken Waza02.png|Hurricaneger Shuriken Movie-Exclusive Nin Shuriken * Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Shuriken - Forces something of giant size to shrink down to a normal, human size. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Used exclusively in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie on a Kuliner Robo before the Ninningers could destroy it with their Tower Ninja Whirlwind attack. * - Transforms into an OtomoNin, which can also combine with Shurikenjin to form Shurikenjin Tridoron. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Used exclusively in , where it is given to Shinnosuke by Yoshitaka while watching Shurikenjin fight . This Nin Shuriken more than likely faded out of existence after the timeline was restored. *'Koromogae Shuriken' - transforms the AkaNinger and StarNinger shurikens into the Ishouisshi shurikens. *'AkaNinger Ishouisshi Nin Shuriken' - transformed from the AkaNinger Nin Shuriken using the Koromogae shuriken. *'StarNinger Ishouisshi Nin Shuriken' - transformed from the StarNinger Nin Shuriken using the Koromogae shuriken. Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Shuriken.jpg|Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Shuriken Tridoron_Shuriken.jpg|Tridoron Shuriken KoromogaeShuriken.jpg|Koromogae Shuriken AkaNingerIshouisshiNinShuriken.jpg|AkaNinger Ishouisshi Nin Shuriken StarNingerIshouisshiNinShuriken.jpg|StarNinger Ishouisshi Nin Shuriken Yo Shuriken The are evil counterparts of the Nin Shuriken which are utilized by Kibaoni Army Corps. These Yo Shuriken can be created from one of Yoshitaka Igasaki's purified Sealing Shuriken, provided one had fallen into Kyuemon's hands. * - Used by Kyuemon Izayoi for various purposes, it is marked with the kanji for . ** - Used to allow Youkai to grow giant size, it can also grow other monsters such as as seen in the incident in the Kamen Riders' world. When in use, Gengetsu Kibaoni's voice heard in the background, where he shouts "Iiii!". * - Created from Youkai Kasha's purified Sealing Shuriken and transformed into its current state by Kyuemon Izayoi, this Yo Shuriken utilized to summon a (or in certain cases, two) Giant Youkai Gashadokuro. It is marked with the kanji for . Goton_y02.png|Goton Yo Shuriken Gasyadokuro.png|Gashadokuro Yo Shuriken Notes * The Goton Nin Shuriken is based on five days of the week in Japanese. ** Fire = ** Water = ** Wood = ** Metal = ** Earth = * This is the first Collectible Item collected from the defeated Monsters-of-the-Week. This concept was previously used in the Kamen Rider Series with the from as well as the and from . * This is also the first Collectible Item in Super Sentai to be mainly used by both heroes and villains. This trend has been applied in the Kamen Rider Series since 's . Category:Collectible Devices Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Arsenal (Ninninger) Category:Special Systems